The People We Lost
by Singstar4
Summary: Hello Friends! I have been reading more and more about Bonnie and Clyde, and I couldn't help but think, What happened to their families? This is my take on what happened after Bonnie and Clyde were killed. Disclaimer This is my take! It does get depressing! Rated M for Dark Themes! I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own any of these characters! CAUTION: CHARACTER DEATH IN 2ND CHAPTER!
1. My Bonnie

Mrs. Parker walks through the crowded grocery store, trying to find at least a little bit of food for herself. As she fights her way through the canned fruit aisle she sees a can of peaches sitting there. She picks it up and reads the label to herself. "McDowen's Candied Peaches." The name sounds familiar to her but she can't place it. Suddenly, it hits her.

" _Did you remember my peaches, Mama?"_ She hears Bonnie's voice in her mind. She can practically see her baby smiling up at her from her spot on the couch, writing in her little journal.

" _Mama!"_ She remembers Bonnie's whine when she would get the wrong brand. " _I said "McDowen's, not Macklewen's!"_

" _I'm sorry, Baby."_ She would say. " _I won't forget again."_

Mrs. Parker continues to walk through the crowded aisles, her precious peaches clutched under her arm.

It's been 3 weeks since the funeral, and she can still see Bonnie everywhere she goes. She sees her in her favorite flowers, in the groups of young girls crowded around the boutiques, and in the little girls that clutch their mama's hands as they cross streets. She still remembers the stab of protectiveness when she first met that man. She would be lying if she said she didn't hold hostility against Clyde Barrow from ripping her baby from her so soon.

Even now, she still can't find it in her to forgive him, no matter his intentions with her or her daughter. Bonnie was her only family, of course she was protective. She was a widow who was trying to raise her daughter all on her own. It was only natural.

If she closes her eyes long enough, she can still remember the last time she saw Bonnie. She looked so thin, so scared, and so tired. She was still beautiful, but she no longer had that youthful, hopeful glow that her mother admired so much.

She remembers clutching her girl and holding her tight, not wanting her to slip out of her sight. Tears slip from her eyes as the memory comes back to her in the middle of the produce stand.

" _I'm here, Baby." She says, rubbing Bonnie's back as they embrace. "Everything's alright now."_

" _Oh, Mama." Bonnie says, practically leaning into her mother's touch after being away from it for so long. "I've missed you so much, Mama."_

" _Listen to me, Bonnie." Mrs. Parker says, grabbing her daughter by her shoulders to look into her eyes. "I've talked to Ted and the other officers, they don't want to hurt you. If you turn yourself in now, the most you can get is a 5 year sentence. I can get you a lawyer-."_

" _No, Mama!" Bonnie interrupts, breaking free from her mother's grasp. "I am not gonna leave Clyde! He is my everything! Without him, I might as well be dead!"_

" _Don't you talk like that!" Her mother yells, reaching out and grabbing her arm, not wanting to release her yet. Her expression softens as she tries to reason with her. "Baby, we can get you a lawyer, this doesn't have to end bloody!"_

" _After everything we've done, it's gonna end that way, no matter what, Mama!" Bonnie cries, tears filling her eyes, making them glisten in the moonlight. "I love him! And he loves me. We can't leave each other, and we can't start a family! We are in a stalemate with fate, do you realize that? We can't get married, we can't get jobs, we can't have babies of our own, because of what we do. We have a dug a hole so deep with the law, the only way to get out of it is our deaths. I have wanted children with that man, but at this point, it's just not possible."_

 _She pauses, sliding to the floor of the dusty porch and crying her eyes out. Immediately, her mama's arms wrap around her and she strokes her hair, shushing her. Suddenly, a whistle in the distance makes Bonnie look up. "That's Clyde." She says and stands up, breaking free from her mother once again. "I have to go, Mama."_

" _Bonnie, please don't leave me!" She cries, trying to hold on for 2 more seconds. "Please, turn yourself in!"_

" _Clyde wants me to give you this." Bonnie says, thrusting a thick envelope into her mother's hands, ignoring the second, more impatient whistle coming from the forest. "I promise, we'll be together again soon, but I need to tell you something. I don't know how much more time I've got, so please, just let me get this out." She cries, quieting her hysterical mother. "When they kill us-." She pauses to hush her mother once more before continuing. "When they kill us, please, go on with your life. I love you, Mama, but ever since Daddy died it's been the 2 of us. You looking after me and me looking after you. It's time you started to live on. Go on dates, make some friends, go to work. Please, don't sit around mourning me and Daddy. I don't want you to waste your life like that. I have to go, but I promise, we'll see each other soon. I love you, and I'll write!" With one last kiss, she breaks away and runs to the trees, leaving her mother sitting there on the porch, crying out for her baby._

" _No! Don't leave me, please! Bonnie!"_

 _And with the rev of an engine, she was gone._

 _If I would have known that was our last time together, I would have dragged her into that house._ She thinks as the woman wraps up her food in paper bags for her. _I would have locked her up myself if I had to._ She gives the woman the money and leaves, distracted by thoughts of her daughter. As she passes, she hears a group of woman outside the market talking.

"I heard one woman got $100 dollars for a locket of Bonnie Parker's hair." One of them says, making Mrs. Parker flinch. "Can you imagine how much more you could get?"

"If I was her mother, I would be ashamed." Another woman chimes in. "Can you imagine? Your child running away with some criminal?"

"I bet it was the fact she didn't have her father." A blonde haired woman throws in her two cents. "He died when she was young, so her mother had to raise her on her own. Classic case of bad parenting and Daddy issues."

She turns to confront them, but a hand on her shoulder stops her. She turns and sees a woman, a little older than her, standing there, looking at her with pity. "Are you Bonnie's mother?" She asks, her eyes hopeful. Mrs Parker nods, confused why this woman knew her Bonnie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You and your daughter are so alike." She says, and looks away, as if lost in a memory. "I remember when I first met her. She was shy at first, but she soon warmed up to us. She was so kind and so intelligent." She pauses, and turns to look at Mrs. Parker. "I'm sure you're very proud."

She nods, smiling at the older woman. "I'm guessing you're Clyde's mother?"

"I'm his mama, yes." She says, with a sad smile. "He was my boy. His brother had already gone and gotten married, but Clyde, he was my baby. He would come by and give us some money every once and a while. Bonnie usually waited in the car, or went to one of the convenience stores nearby before she started getting noticed."

"How have you been?" She asks, quietly, not wanting to upset her new friend.

"It's been difficult, losing two boys at once, not to mention having an entire town of people shove it in your face everywhere you turn. But, I've been able to push on. That's what they would have wanted. Bonnie told me so last time I saw her."

"She told me too." She whispers, avoiding Mrs. Barrow's gaze. Suddenly, she felt the same feathery touch on her shoulder, making her look up.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you, Mrs. Parker." She says, looking at her with a sad smile. "I can't wait to get to know you."

And with that, she turned and left her standing there with her groceries.

 **A.N~ Guys! Okay, so I've decided to make this a multi-chap fic instead of a one-shot! I think it'll give me a chance to introduce more characters and try to develop them even more! I love writing these kind of stories, and I can't wait to continue! Let me know who you guys want me to include next chapter, and I'll try to make it happen! I know that this is not really well known category of fanfictions, but I'm ready to let make it famous! I love you guys, and I hope you are ready to support me in this endeavor! Can't wait to continue, hope you enjoy!**


	2. My Boys

Mrs. Barrow walks home from the grocery store, feeling slightly happier after briefly talking to Mrs. Parker. She was glad to have a friend, even if they met because of a distressing situation. Because of her son's lives of crime, she and her husband didn't have a good reputation in West Dallas. She and her husband had thought of moving away for years, but they couldn't stand the thought of starting over. Especially as they grow older.

As she gets closer to the house, she starts to see the smoke. Her heart leaps into her throat as she realizes what that could mean. She drops her groceries and sprints to her house, her breath quickening with panic as she gets closer.

Their corn fields surrounding the house were engulfed in flames, spreading to the barn and the house. She quickly runs to the barn and lets out all of the animals that they had left. As soon as they were out, she runs to the house.

"Henry!" She screams as she throws the door to their small house open. She runs through the house, trying to find her husband. She reaches the kitchen and sees a lump on the floor. "Henry!" She cries, as she recognizes and runs to him.

Immediately, she pulls him to his feet, and drags him out of the house the same way she came in. As soon as they are outside, they fall back onto the grass, Mrs Barrow unable to hold them up any longer.

"Henry!" She gently slaps her husband's face, trying to wake him up. But she was getting no response. Growing desperate, she starts shaking him and yelling into his face. "Henry! Please, please wake up! I can't lose you too!" She cries, tears streaming down her face. "Please!"

She reaches up and grabs his neck, feeling for his pulse and begging for it to be there. But, no matter how much she tries, there's nothing. He's gone.

She screamed, she cried, she didn't know what else to do. There was no way to get help. She could try and flag down a truck to help her, but who would want to help the mother of the Barrow boys?

However, a firetruck did finally pull up in front of the house, having seen the smoke. But by the time the firemen and paramedics had gotten there, the fire had destroyed everything. It was now just a pile of smouldering ash. The paramedics looked her over, cataloged her injuries, and they took her and her husband to hospital.

The entire way to the hospital, Mrs. Barrow was saying goodbye to her husband. She knew that when they got there, he would be taken away from her, and she would never see him again.

They reach the hospital and they bring her inside, trying to explain all of this to the heartbroken woman. They tell her that there are arrangements that can be made, because they could be costly. She has practically just buried Buck and Clyde, now she has to bury her husband as well.

She just feels so overwhelmed, that she bursts into tears, unable to cope with all of the sudden death surrounding her. Quickly, a nurse came into her room and ushered the men out, irritated that they made her so upset. The young woman walks over to her and pulls her into a warm embrace and rubs her back, trying to make her feel better.

"You're Mrs. Barrow, right?" She asks, softly, not a hint of the disapproving tone that she has become used to hearing.

Unable to speak through her tears, she nods, trying to pull herself together. She just can't believe this is happening to her family. Everything is falling apart so fast, she doesn't have time to catch anything before it slips through her fingers.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The nurse says, shocking the older woman with her words. "I have heard about your sons, and your husband, and I am so sorry all of this is happening." She suddenly takes the older woman by the shoulders and looks directly into her eyes. "But you have to be strong, Mrs. Barrow. You are such a wonderful woman, you just need to pull yourself together."

"Thank you." Mrs. Barrow says, meekly as she takes the tissue the nurse was handing her.

"Of course, Mrs. Barrow. If you need me, I'll be down the hall at the main desk." She turns to leave, but Mrs. Barrow stops her.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Anna."

"Thank you, Anna, for treating me with such generosity and kindness."

"It's my pleasure. I know what it is like to be ridiculed because of others opinions. Now, if you'll excuse me."

And with that, she turned and left Mrs. Barrow sitting there on the hospital bed, feeling sore and exhausted.


	3. The Love of My Life

"Officer Hinton, there's been a fire at the Barrow residence." Deputy Rhodes informs Ted as he shuffles his feet awkwardly from where he stands in front of the Officer's desk. "We suggest it's a hate crime against the family for Bonnie and Clyde and Buck's antics."

"Yes, that is a logical reason." Ted says, staring out the window glumly. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Yes." The deputy says, his tone sad and his voice soft. "Mr. Barrow was killed, and Mrs. Barrow sustained minor injuries."

"Why are you telling me this, Deputy?" He asks, turning to face his deputy.  
"I just thought you would want to know, sir." He says, looking at his Officer with sympathy. "I thought you may care. I'll show myself out."

Ted turns back to the window as the younger man walks to the door and shuts it behind him carefully.

 _Why should I care about Clyde's family? That monster stole My Bonnie from me and brainwashed her into thinking that robbery and murder were the best ways to live her life._ He thinks angrily as his breaths begin to quicken and his vision begins to turn red. _It's because of him she'll never sing or dance or smile again!_ Without thinking, he punches the wall, hissing as the split wood breaks his skin, causing them to bleed.

As he cradles his bloodied and bruised fist, he hears the door busts open and looks up to see his secretary, Ms. Adams standing there, pointing a pistol at him, expecting an offender. Once she sees him, she immediately relaxes, but only for a second, before she grabs him and pulls him to his feet.

""Where did you get the gun?"

"The DA decided all of staff should be able to defend themselves." She replies, dragging him down the hall to find a first aid kit.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She scolds as she picks out the small pieces of wood with a tweezer.

"I was thinking about kittens." He replies, dryly, earning himself a painful yank from the tweezers.

"This isn't funny, Ted." She says, her tone softening as she begins to wrap his hand. "You can't just go punching walls because you're mad. Do you honestly think that Bonnie would want you to be hurting yourself?"

Without warning, his hands are around her neck and he began to strangle her. "Don't you dare talk about Bonnie like you knew her! You didn't! No one knew her like I did!" He screams into her face as she claws at his hands, trying to get him to let go.

Suddenly, he feels a feather-light touch on his shoulder, and he turns to see who it is. He looks up and sees Bonnie looking at him with sadness.

" _Ted, let her go."_ The ghost of Bonnie says, softly. " _This is not like you. And she's just trying to help you. Please, for me, let this girl go."_

He releases her, and immediately begins to apologize to the poor girl.

"Abigail, I am so sorry." He apologizes, helping her back into her chair. "I don't know what came over me. Ever since Bonnie," He pauses, finding it hard to talk about her. Before he could stop them, hot tears began to flow from his eyes, blurring his vision and making it hard to breathe. "I've been so out of control. You know I would never try to hurt you."

Her face is a mixture of horror, fear, and sympathy as she coughs, trying to catch her breath. She has known Ted for a long time, since they were in the academy. She unfortunately wasn't able to become an officer, because she's a woman. So, she instead took a 3 year typing class, learned shorthand, and became a secretary. She was fortunate to be Ted's, and the two began to grow closer because of it.

In her heart, she knows that this isn't Ted's fault. She knows that he would never dare putting a hand on her, or any woman for that matter. He holds her and all women to the same respect that he had for Bonnie. Until they gave him a reason to treat them otherwise.

As she stares at the now weeping man in front of her, she knows that she has to help him. No matter the cost. Without saying a word, she reaches out and squeezes his arm. As if to tell him she is there for him.

From that day forward, Ted enrolls into therapy, takes days off, and in most cases, spends many sleepless nights haunted by Bonnie and Clyde.

As he begins to get better, he starts to understand why Bonnie was not interested in him. She was meant to fly, to be wild, and Ted is not the man that would give her that. He never forgives Clyde, but he is glad that Bonnie found her man to live for. After understanding this, he is able to move on, peacefully. He goes on dates, to parties, and looks at other women. But he always carries a torch for the girl who loved pretty words.

 **A.N~ I'm so sorry for how dark this was in the beginning! On the bright side, he got a happy ending! I'm thinking I'm going to include Blanche in the next chapter, but I'm still thinking about it. If you have any ideas, please leave me a review! Hope you enjoyed this! Bye, y'all!**


End file.
